Danna
by Akasuna no Sasori 22
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get into a little argument and Sasori wins.Deidara runs off and after that all heck breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Danna

----------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Dammit!My dream was just getting good!" yelled a miffed Deidara.

"Shut the hell up you cyclops its too damn early to yell."said Sasori .

"At least I have a penis you dick-less shit-head,un."said Deidara with a smirk.

"I'm not too sure you have one I mean come on you use Herbal Essences,keep a diary,have a

ponytail,and call a man master."said Sasori with an inward smile.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean,un!"

Seeing a window of opportunity Sasori added,"I'm just saying its kinda strange and no one seen you without a shirt before and...Kisame said he saw you peeking on Itachi in the shower."The puppet man just couldn't resist adding on.,"Oh yeah and how would you know if i have a penis or not?Have you peeked on me too or something?"

At this point Deidara was overwhelmed.He didn't know what to do so he just stormed .Poor Kisame was in the kitchen unaware of the lie Sasori told Deidara and he saw the blond in the hallway and had to say good morning to the pissed bomber only to have blow up in his face literally.

All he could say before he passed out was 'What the hell is his problem'.Sasori watched from his room and emitted a small chuckle before sitting down and watching tv.Too bad for him it was 6:00 which means... kiddy shows,DUN DUN DUUN!

Sasori stood on his knees and yelled to the heavens,"DAMN YOU BOB THE BUILDER!"and hung his head low.


	2. I which Deidei's secret is revealed

Danna

------------------------------

Days went by and Deidara never came back so the others said what they usually say when a member disappears 'He's dead...Room raiding time!',the akatsuki got their raiding 'utensils' which include black lights,gloves,tongs and other items I can't remember.They slowly opened the door and took a look around before splitting up and searching through Dei-Dei's stuff.

"Woah jackpot!" yelled Kakuzu lifting up a pair of black panties with red clouds."Hoho guess Deidara liked to collect stuff from his toys."

"I think I found her twin.",Hidan said with a smirk putting a matching bra over Kakuzu's eyes.

"Get those out of my face before I fucking kill you!"

"I'm immortal you can't kill me dumbass!"

"Don't call me dumbass asswipe!"

"I'll call you whatever **THE FUCK **I want fuckface!"

"Shut the hell up both of you!_**What he said!"**_yelled/said Zetsu.

"We need to find Deidara or else Dumbshit here will have to take his place."

"Tobi's a good boy!"yelled mentioned dumbshit.

"Alright Itachi,Kisame you guys go to Suna.Hidan,Kakuzu you guys get Iwa.Sasori Konoha."

"Yes Zetsu-san."said the groups.

"Sooo Zetsu what are you gonna do?"said Pein

"Sleep." He said with a yawn."Tobi teddy bear jutsu now!"

"Yes sir Zetsu-sama!"Tobi said as he turned into a teddy-bear.

-----------------

meanwhile

-------------------

"How stupid can these people be,un?" Deidara said."I mean come on a fucking S-rank nuke-nin walks through a fucking market and no one notices. What the fucking hell man"

"Well well you sure are a pretty good-looking young girl,but you talk like a sailor don't you?"asked a kind-looking old lady.

"I'M NOT A GI-""Shush your mouth."The lady said cutting Deidara off."There's no use hiding it I know the truth.It seems like you have pretty good control over your voice.I am amazed at how you loosen your vocal cords to make your voice deeper."

"How did you know?"Dei-Dei asked in a softer voice.

The woman motioned her to follow.

All of this was observed by a certain red-head who was fantasizing about the three mouthed kunoichi known as Deidara.

"Hey guys look its a stoner in a tree!" A boy around 12 yelled to his freinds.

"Lets hit him with sticks and stuff!" They yelled.

And poor Sasori-no-danna was a little too preoccupied to notice the stick whack him across the side of the head.'Damn kids' he muttered as he fell to the ground.

---------------------------------------------

Well looks like he's actually a she.Did it shock you cause its the best I can do for now.Don't forget to R&R plz.


End file.
